warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sabotaje
El sabotaje es un tipo de misión que requiere que los jugadores alcancen un objetivo y luego lo destruyan antes de dirigirse a la extracción. El objetivo que debe ser destruido difiere según el escenario de la misión. Variantes General En la mayoría de los escenarios , los jugadores deben encontrar una sala del reactor y destruir el núcleo del reactor. Para destruir el núcleo del reactor, los jugadores deberán exponer el núcleo del reactor activando una consola de control, luego proceder a destruir cada uno de los cilindros que sobresalgan de él. Las misiones que tienen lugar en el Astillero Grineer cuentan con un diseño de reactor ligeramente diferente, que tiene cilindros mucho más grandes en un núcleo estacionario. Las misiones que requieren la destrucción del núcleo del reactor tienen la posibilidad de desencadenar un evento de extracción temporizada de cinco minutos tras su finalización a través del mensaje superior "Integridad del núcleo comprometida". La misión fallará si los jugadores no extraen dentro del límite de tiempo. Asteroide Grineer If the mission takes place on a Grineer Asteroid, players will be tasked with finding and destroying a number of Drilling Machines scattered around the map. Up to 4 Drilling Machines can be found during a mission. Bosque Grineer Players will be first tasked with finding a Toxin Mixer and destroying the Biocatalyst required for the creation of the Operación: La crisis Cicero Toxin. If the player has an Antitoxina in a Gear slot, they may put it into the Mixer at this stage, granting them an additional reward at the end of the mission depending on the potency of the antitoxin used. After this, they will proceed to sabotage the Inyector de toxina poisoning the soil. Instead of destroying it directly using weapons, the Injector must be activated to enable its overdrive systems, which will initiate a countdown timer until its destruction. Players must then defend the Injector from enemies until this is complete. Antitoxins must be added to the Mixer before activating the Injector's overdrive, and using Antitoxins will extend the time needed to defend the Injector, with more potent antitoxins requiring more time. Laboratorio submarino Grineer Nave infestada Missions taking place onboard Nave infestadas require players to destroy three Colmenas infestadas, that are protected by five tumores infestados each; these must be destroyed before the hive can be harmed. Each destruction of a hive will increase the Infestación spawnrate as well as triggering an environmental hazard, depending on the type of Hive destroyed. The hazards range from Lowered Gravity, Laser Hazard, Torreta Activation, Cryogenic Leakage, Clouds and Fields. Torre Orokin Orokin Sabotage takes place on Vacío Orokin y Derrelicto Orokin tilesets, where the objective is to close a Void portal allowing Corpus or Grineer troops entry into the Orokin structure. Closing the portal involves a mixture of Defensa-style gameplay and Asesinato where a special miniboss must be killed in the process. Sabotaje corpus en Archwing Taking place on the Archwing Trench Run tileset, this mode sees players fly through a severely damaged Nave Corpus to destroy the reactor core. The reactor room has eight Auxiliary Power Cores that must be destroyed to expose the two larger Primary Power Cores that are the main objective. Deadly crisscrossing beams activate whenever each auxiliary core is destroyed, making the area more hazardous. Fomoré Balor Fomorian Sabotage is a special Sabotage Alerta variant that involves using Archwings to engage and destroy a Fomoré Balor before it reaches a Repetidor. Each Fomorian Sabotage mission has a timer displaying the time until it reaches the Repetidor, along with a health counter showing the percent of health it has remaining. In order to participate in a Fomorian Sabotage mission, a player must have an Archwing available, as well as a Disruptor Fomoré equipped in their Herramienta menu. Sabotaje de reactor Introduced in Update 18.5, this Sabotage variant replaces sabotage on the Galeón Grineer and Nave Corpus tilesets. In this mode, the player must sabotage the two coolant stations of the reactor before destroying the reactor itself. Engaño Formerly a mission type that phased out in Update: Specters of the Rail, this was changed into a Sabotage variant. This mission requires players to take a datamass to a terminal, upload it, and then escape to extraction. Misiones de sabotaje Recompensas Many kinds of Sabotage missions contain Alijos. For each cache collected, the squad will earn additional rewards depending on the kind of Sabotage mission. Like Espionaje Mission Vaults, these additional rewards will not be revealed until the mission is completed. On the mission completion screen, cache rewards will be marked with "Identified" Notas *After sabotaging a core in either the Nave Corpus o Galeón Grineer missions, the entire level can become noticeably darker owing to lights being shut down, presumably due to lack of power from the now-destroyed reactor. There is also a chance of fire hazards breaking out. *Getting all 3 caches in Reactor Sabotage missions has a small chance to potentially reward Extracto de Nitain y a Xiphos part – one part available from each tier. Curiosidades *The only Ciudad de gas Corpus Sabotage mission, located in Amalthea, Júpiter, has a reactor room that houses 53 Armario generador de MOAs, the largest number in a single room ingame. This gives the Amalthea reactor room the best chances for hacking multiple friendly MOAs onda de choque. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed "Open 3 Caches during any Sabotage mission on Uranus" Neptune Junction task not completing. }} de:Sabotage en:Sabotage Categoría:Misión